Patent document 1 describes an example of a vehicle seat slide device known in the art. The vehicle seat slide device includes a lower rail fixed to a vehicle floor and an upper rail supported by the lower rail in a slidable manner. The upper rail supports a seat. Further, the upper rail accommodates a lock mechanism that restricts movement of the upper rail relative to the lower rail and a spring member that biases a cancellation handle, which is used to cancel the movement restriction of the upper rail imposed by the lock mechanism.
To fix the spring member to the upper rail, as illustrated in patent document 1, engagement portions of the spring member are inserted through engagement holes formed in an upper edge of the upper rail from the inner side in the widthwise direction. This engages the engagement portions of the spring member with the engagement holes. In this manner, the spring member is fixed to the upper rail.